Suffering
by Simone Robinson
Summary: "Jack let out a soft sound of distress and his hands tangled weakly in Aster's fur. Bunny pulled in him closer, growling tenderly into his ear, "Shh, shh...'s alright, Jackie, 's alright, love.""- Jack is injured in a fight with Pitch, and Aster does the only thing he can think of. He takes them home. Introspective on Bunny's thoughts as he takes care of his injured love.


**Suffering**

* * *

The body in Aster's arms was limp, limp and cold and lifeless, and Aster had to keep reminding himself that Jack was alive and breathing. He was unconscious, _not_ dead. Jack's icy skin, usually such a comfort to the bunny, now sent dread jolting up his spine.

He hoisted the boy up into his powerful arms and cradled him close, to the warmth of his fur and beating of his heart. The boy's hair fluttered in the warm air of spring, and Aster was struck by how young he looked. Of course, that was ridiculous; like all the Guardians, he was skilled and strong and had lived for centuries. Three hundred and seventeen years, in fact. But Jack had stopped aging at seventeen, and right now, that was all that Aster could see.

He brushed his love's hair back with a soft paw, brushing it out of his eyes. Jack twitched, his skin paler than moonlight. His brow furrowed, as if in pain, and Bunnymund was struck with rage through his very _core_.

Pitch would _pay_ for this; he'd make _damn_ sure of it. He'd suffer ten times as much as he'd made Jack suffer, more if Bunny could manage it. He pulled the boy protectively to his chest, shielding him from the world that had_ dared_ to hurt him. Pitch would learn what it meant to hurt his love. He'd suffer for this.

He'd attacked Jack's home town, attacked the children he cared for most, and lured him into a trap. He hadn't attacked him forthright. Jack would have kicked his arse if he had- no question. Bunny felt a surge of pride, but it was quickly squashed. Pitch had trapped Jack in the darkness, in the heat of the summer that had descended on the town, leaving him weak and exhausted. And then Pitch had struck, and enveloped Jack in nightmares.

When Aster had finally found him, Pitch was gone, and Jack had been clinging to his staff for dear life. He'd raised his eyes, and searched the darkness for Aster's face. With a shudder, he'd reached out a hand, and then dropped, collapsed from the top floor of Jamie's room, and fallen to the cold pavement. Aster had caught him, cradled him in his arms, and done the only thing he could think of.

He'd taken them home.

Aster set them down beside the river, laying Jack into the grass. His face had a pink sheen to it now, from his distress, and that thought alone was enough to panic Aster. The boy even _blushed _blue. Pink was no colour for his mate, it never would be. Pink was no colour for a snowflake or moonbeam. He dipped his paws into a clear, crystal pond, one of the few free of dyes, and tenderly wiped his lover's flushed face with it.

Jack groaned, but the colour flooded from his cheeks, leaving them pale, like snow, and Aster sighed in relief. He looked like Jack again. Drying off the boy's skin, he wrapped his arms around him again and guided his head into his fur, lifting his thin frame from the grass. He was still icy, and if not for his fur, Bunny wasn't sure he'd be able to hold him this close. eHe He felt a surge of relief, because right now, _nothing_ would hurt Jack worse than abandonment.

Bunny ran his paws down his back, unable to believe that for all his love's pain, there was no physical wound. Pitch was good at that. Pitch was good at wounding the spirit, the heart, the mind. He let the nightmares and pain invade the very core of your being, where you couldn't escape it.

It poisoned your mind and spirit. Jack, cocky and carefree in appearance, harboured insecurities that only Aster new about. Aster and Pitch. And now, for the first time in his memory, Jack had succumbed to the pain, and it was killing Aster to watch.

Jack let out a soft sound of distress and his hands tangled weakly in Aster's fur. Bunny pulled in him closer, growling tenderly into his ear, "Shh, shh...'s alright, Jackie, 's alright, love."

Jack shook his head into Aster's fur, and buried his head deeper. _So vulnerable, so unlike his self assured Jack._

"Shh...'m here, Jackie, 'm here, frostbite. Nothin'll hutcha, I promise. I'm here..."

Jack seemed to settle at his words, some of his dark demons chased away. Aster prayed it would last, because Jack deserved laughter and light and freedom on the breeze, and the nightmares had taken it away.

And Aster would fight until he got it back.

Though Aster didn't know how long it would take Jack to heal, he'd be there every step of the way. The winter sprite hurt, and it pained the bunny to see him this way, but Aster would make everything right, if it was the last thing he did.

Because Jack meant the world to him, and without Jack, there was no hope.

And without hope, there was no Aster.

* * *

**A/N: Bunny's feelings when Jack is injured, because even Jack succumbs sometimes. Thank you for reading- I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always welcome :)**


End file.
